1000 maneras de morir y fracasar en el intento
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Megu está decidida a quitarse la vida como sea, y para ello le pide apoyo a Suigintou, la cual en realidad no quiere que tal cosa suceda. Lo que realmente termina pasando es que Megu hará todo lo que pueda, y la muerte pareciera ignorarla en todo momento. Oneshot.


Hola a todo el mundo y feliz año nuevo... Al menos para mí, que es mi cumpleaños y el mundo empieza a dar una vuelta nueva en lo que a mi ciclo vital respecta. En vista de la fecha, quiero compartir con ustedes este OS, que ojalá les encante.

**1000 maneras de morir y fracasar en el intento**

Suigintou estaba dispuesta a pasar nuevamente por la ventana de Megu para visitarla y hacerle compañía. Esperaba que en el lugar no hubiese nadie más para también dedicarse a hablar de algo, pero en cuanto llegar se encuentra a Megu agitada, con la frente pegando levemente en la puerta y los puños apretados. Parecía venir de otra de esas rabietas que le daban cuando los doctores venían a hablar directamente con ella en lugar de las enfermeras.

─ ¿Sucede algo? ─ pregunta fingiendo no importarle demasiado la cosa.

─ Suigintou, esto es grave, muy grave ─ la voz quebrada de Megu daba a entender que estaba llorando ─. No puedo soportarlo más. Si no es una cosa es otra, y yo ya me estoy aburriendo de todo esto.

─ ¿Podrías ir al grano y explicar lo que te ocurre?

─ Me detectaron otro mal y me dan otro diagnóstico del tiempo de vida que me queda. Esa gente no tiene ninguna vergüenza ─ Megu finalmente le da la cara a Suigintou ─. Hace tiempo que he perdido las ganas de vivir. Sólo puedo sentir angustia entre esos doctores que únicamente ven en mí una cuenta regresiva que nunca termina de llegar a cero.

─ ¿Te dijeron otra vez que te mueres? ─ dice Suigintou empezando a incomodarse.

─ No lo dijeron directamente. Jamás se atreven ─ le responde Megu ─, aunque te juro que harían un gran favor si me dijeran las cosas claras y de frente, porque ya me viene fastidiando que se crean que soy demasiado estúpida o delicada para asimilar aquello ¡Si desde hace tiempo lo que quiero es morirme de una vez para no tener que aguantar tanto sufrimiento! Esa gente no tiene idea del favor que me harían si me dicen de frente que me muero, pero no se atreven, no tanto por su "profesionalismo" y por creer que lo tomaré a mal, sino porque siempre fallan en sus previsiones del tiempo de vida que me queda. Pero ya me he cansado de eso. Suigintou, he tomado mi gran decisión.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─ Que ya me cansé de esperar a morirme aquí. Desde ahora consagraré mi vida a encontrar una manera para morirme pronto, y tú me vas a ayudar a lograrlo.

─ ¿Acaso no vas a esperar a que te drene la energía en una pelea? ─ dice Suigintou extrañada.

─ Pero es que tienes ya dos semanas sin pelear ni hacer nada que te exija quitarme mi fuerza vital ¿Acaso hay problemas entre tú y tus hermanas?

─ Sí ─ responde Suigintou apesadumbrada ─. Resulta que todas se han ido de vacaciones a la playa, así que acordaron que no habrían más peleas entre nosotras mientras están fuera. Desde entonces me dedico a matar el tiempo robando revistas y leyendo sobre diseños de vestidos de color oscuro, que son los únicos que me llaman la atención.

─ Pues no me extraña aquello. Pero volviendo al tema que interesa, se me ha ocurrido una grandiosa manera para matarme.

─ Supongo que lo vas a decir sin importar que yo te diga que no me importa, ¿verdad?

Megu sonríe divertida, y Suigintou suelta un suspiro. No sabía ni para qué había preguntado por algo tan obvio.

* * *

**Diez minutos después**

Megu estaba dispuesta a lanzarse por la ventana. Se encontraba a una buena altura, y de paso se planteaba caer de cabeza para que la caída resultase mortal sin lugar a dudas. Suigintou veía todo desde atrás, no muy segura de que aquello pudiera realmente funcionar.

─ ¿Estás segura de esto, Megu? Yo tengo mis dudas respecto de esto...

─ No te preocupes, Tenshi-san. Solo tengo que dejarme caer desde aquí, y entonces podré finalmente salir de aquí convertida en cadáver ─ responde Megu alzando su pulgar ─. Ahora sí. Ninguna de las enfermeras de aquí será capaz de frenar mi caída, así que...

Megu finalmente salta, y Suigintou se aproxima al marco para ver cómo iba la cosa. Megu parecía ir directo al suelo, pero termina chocando contra las ramas de un árbol que ralentizan su desplome, y al final resultaba que había un colchón inflable que habían instalado recientemente para labores de terapia con algunos ancianos, y Megu termina cayendo en blando. Suigintou permanece apoyada en la ventana, viendo con decepción cómo había acabado la cosa.

─ Esta niña ni siquiera se molestó en sacar bien el cálculo de su caída.

* * *

**Una hora después**

─ Ya está ─ una de las enfermeras termina de ponerle curitas adhesivas a la frente y los cachetes de Megu ─. Si lo que quieres es verte tan adorable como los niños pequeños después que se pelean, lo único que tienes que hacer es pedírmelo, que yo tengo de estas bandas una buena cantidad, y así no haría falta exigirle al hospital.

─ Pero eso no es lo que yo quiero ─ se queja Megu mientras hace un puchero.

─ Ya lo sé, pero igual escucha lo que te digo, que cuando haces cosas así haces que las demás enfermeras y yo nos preocupemos innecesariamente ─ la enfermera pasa una mano por la cabeza de Megu ─. Y si lo que quieres es jugar un rato, yo personalmente te acompaño y te ayudo a buscar amigos para que juegues y te diviertas como cualquier chica normal de tu edad.

─ Yo no necesito amigos. Para jugar ya tengo a mi ángel que algún día me llevará lejos de este mundo.

─ Sí, a uno donde el dolor, la tristeza, las envidias y la rabia no existan, ¿verdad? ─ Megu asiente entusiasmada, y la enfermera recoge todas sus herramientas de trabajo ─ Es bonito pensar que más allá de la vida encontraremos en fin de todos nuestros sufrimientos, pero al menos deberías intentar buscar la manera de disfrutar lo que te da la vida.

─ De eso no sé nada. El haber estado aquí toda mi vida y sin esperanzas de curarme han producido en mí el efecto opuesto: No consigo verle ningún sentido a la vida, o por lo menos no le veo sentido a la mía.

─ No digas esas cosas, Megu-chan. Estoy segura que en algún momento encontrarás ese sentido que crees no tener. Sólo espera y lo verás.

Megu no contradice a la enfermera simplemente para que no se quede mucho más tiempo, y luego que la enfermera desaparece de vista es que aparece Suigintou. Megu voltea a mirarla, y Suigintou se notaba poco entusiasta.

─ Si así van a ser tus intentos de suicidio, no creo que haga falta que me quede aquí para ver cómo haces el ridículo, ¿no crees?

─ Pero este nuevo intento sí va a funcionar, Tenshi-san.

─ Ahí vamos otra vez con el apodito del ángel ─ dice Suigintou fastidiada.

─ Como sea, deberíamos encontrar otra manera de matarme, una en la que me vea con estilo, una muerte honorable...

─ ¿Muerte honorable? ¿Eso existe? ─ dice Suigintou incrédula.

─ Da igual, el caso es que tiene que quedar patente que me voy a morir en mi ley. No voy a estar esperando a morirme en la cama. No. Moriré bajo mis términos, y nada ni nadie me va a detener.

─ ¿Y si pruebas matándote de hambre? Creo que podría funcionar.

─ Yo no estoy tan segura ─ responde Megu rascándose la mejilla ─. Lo que pasa es que en el hospital han contratado a una cocinera que sí sabe cocinar, así que los almuerzos ya no son esas cosas vomitivas de las que antes siempre sacaba excusas para evitarlas.

─ ¿O sea que no te matarás de inanición? ─ dice Suigintou alzando una ceja.

─ Es que la nueva cocinera es mmuy talentosa. He esperado toda mi vida para comer algo delicioso, y con ella finalmente mi sueño es una realidad.

─ Hay que ver que eres demasiado... especial ─ Suigintou se lleva la mano a la frente ─. Si así vamos a hacer las cosas, entonces tendremos que intentar algo más... ¿Y si te intoxicas con barbitúricos?

─ ¡Eso suena genial, Tenshi-san! ─ dice Megu entusiasmada ─ Pero hay un pequeño problema ¿Qué es eso?

─ Pastillas, Megu. Barbitúricos son pastillas ¿Tantos años aquí y no sabes lo que son?

─ Jamás hago caso a lo que me dicen los médicos y las enfermeras. Lo más avanzado que sé es qué es una inyección intravenosa, y eso porque tengo que pasar por ello todos los días. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, supongo que habrá una manera buena para envenenarme con pastillas. Tengo un plan.

Suigintou se acerca a Megu para que le dijera los detalles de su plan, puesto que la humana no quería que nadie más se enterara.

* * *

**Diez minutos después**

Megu estaba esperando a que Suigintou regresara con el encargo que le había pedido. No tiene que esperar mucho, y al verla se alegra mucho, y más todavía al comprobar que tenía consigo un montón de pastillas.

─ ¡Lo hiciste genial, Tenshi-san! Ya con esto me envenenaré sin posibilidad alguna de salvarme ─ Megu revisa la carga que trajo la muñeca, y en acto abre los envoltorios para sacar las pastillas ─. Mmmm... No tengo idea de qué dosis se considera peligrosa para una persona, así que para asegurarme me tomaré todas las pastillas ¡Itadakimasu!

Megu se traga las pastillas lo mmás rápido que puede, y Suigintou se la queda mirando. Las pastillas se iban acabando conforme Megu se las tragaba, pero no daba señal alguna de estar sufriendo nada, cosa que a la humana le extraña bastante en cuanto se termina todas las pastillas, y la única sensación que tenía era que las pastillas habían estado deliciosas.

─ Tenshi-san, ¿qué clase de pastillas fueron las que compraste? No siento que me esté muriendo.

─ Las compré en una dulcería. Es que en la farmacia se negaron a venderme nada sin un récipe, y la verdad es que no tengo idea de lo que es eso.

─ ¿Usaste todo mi dinero para comprar pastillas dulces? ─ Megu se lleva, horrorizada, las manos a la cara ─ Suigintou, ya no tengo dinero para comprar nada. Al menos hubieras comprado de las que tenían sabor ácido, para al menos creerme por un rato que sí me iba a morir. Esto no está funcionando...

─ Ya lo creo...

─ Ok, esto definitivamente no está saliendo bien ─ Megu se pone a pensar para encontrar otro método para así morirse ─ ¿Y qué tal si usamos tu espada para atravesarme el corazón? Sería una muerte rápida, limpia y sin dolor, así que podríamos intentarlo.

─ Olvídalo ─ le responde Suigintou de forma tajante ─. Mi espada se me perdió en mi campo N, y desde entonces he estado buscándola sin mucho éxito.

─ ¿Y cómo es eso posible? ¿Es que tu campo N es muy grande, o es que eres desorganizada?

─ L-lo primero, lo primero ─ dice Suigintou algo nerviosa.

Había que ver que aquella táctica tampoco funcionaría, así que Megu se acuesta y mira el techo para pensar en una nueva manera de morirse, pero ya nada se le ocurría. Tal vez intentaría ahorcarse, pero las sábanas que usaba eran muy delicadas, por lo que no le servirían para garantizar su muerte. También podría morir electrocutada al meter mano al tablero eléctrico del edificio, pero el problema era que no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba aquello. Suigintou por su parte agarra un par de pastillas dulces que habían sobrado y se las va comiendo poco a poco, a la espera de que su médium tomara una decisión, o empezara a cantar como las veces anteriores.

* * *

**Una hora después**

Suigintou se había quedado dormida en la cama de Megu, y al momento en que se despierta se encuentra a la chica leyendo un libro. Tal vez era que la chica se cansó de pensar y estaba entreteniéndose. Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, Suigintou se acerca volando a Megu para ver lo que estaba leyendo, pero no consigue entender nada.

─ ¿Qué demonios es eso?

─ Es un libro de política y de contabilidad bancaria ─ dice Megu con un tono preocupado ─. Había escuchado decir que esos temas son aburridos a morir, y por eso mme dispuse a leer de ello para que el aburrimiento me matara.

─ ¿Y qué resultó?

─ Que este libro me resulta tan divertido que no pude dejar de leer hasta que te acercaste ─ Megu se lleva las manos a la cabeza mientras hace un gesto de horror, como si hubiera visto a alguien más morirse de una forma horrible ─ ¿En qué clase de monstruo estoy destinada a convertirme para que me gusten esas cosas tan feas? Suigintou, te ruego a que me ayudes a salvar mi alma de aquella perdición.

─ ¿Y cómo se supone que te puedo ayudar, si no entiendo nada de eso? ─ dice Suigintou a la defensiva, pues no tenía idea de qué hacer.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abre, y Suigintou se esconde bajo la cama mientras Megu tira el libro y hace como si nada. La enfermera se acerca con una bandeja de comida y unos papeles. Se le notaba entusiasmada, por lo que Megu no pudo evitar mostrar curiosidad.

─ Megu-chan, tengo unas excelentes noticias para ti. Estoy segura que vas a quedar encantada.

─ ¿Aprobaron legalmente la eutanasia y la pondrán en práctica conmigo? ─ dice Megu esperanzada.

─ No, es otra cosa ─ la enfermera le deja la comida a Megu mientras se pone a revisar los papeles ─. Resulta que tu enfermedad y todas las previsiones sobre el tiempo de vida que te restaba en realidad eran falsos ─ Megu casi se atraganta con la primera cucharada de sopa al escuchar esa noticia ─. Resulta que uno de los directivos de este hospital envició tu verdadero diagnóstico, una taquicardia congénita fácilmente tratable con medicación que tú misma puedes cumplir, y así hizo ver a todos que te ibas a morir que si a los cinco años, que si a los nueve... y todo ello con el propósito de que estuvieras retenida aquí, pues así tu padre, con todo el dinero que tiene, estaría pagando permanentemente tu estadía y tus tratamientos, y así el directivo se estaba guardando una cantidad importante de dinero de forma fraudulenta.

─ ¿O sea que nunca corrí peligro de morirme? ─ el asentimiento de la enfermera causa angustia en Megu ─ No puede ser. Eso significa que...

─ Vamos a hacer unos simples chequeos a tu estado físico, te recetaremos los medicamentos que necesitarás para la taquicardia, y entonces podrás ir a casa con tu padre ¿No te emociona?

─ ¿Y cómo va eso a emocionarme? ─ dice Megu casi gritando ─ Ustedes no me están enviando a casa, me están sacando de ella. Este sitio es mi hogar, no quiero irme de aquí. Dígale a todos los demás doctores que yo perdono al directivo que estafó a mi padre, si hasta lo considero un santo por lograr semejante hazaña. Si es por que se quede aquí y yo no tenga que irme con mi padre, yo sería capaz hasta de casarme con el directivo...

─ Megu-chan, lo siento, pero eso es algo que se escapa de mis manos ─ dice la enfermera claramente afligida ─. Los otros directivos del hospital ya han tomado su decisión, y el directivo que te menciono acaba de ser arrestado por estafa, así que ya no hay vuelta atrás. La verdad es que las demás enfermeras y yo te hemos agarrado bastante cariño...

─ ¡Entonces que alguna de ustedes me adopte! Cualquier cosa con tal de no ver a mi padre más de una o dos veces al año, y eso con la peor de las suertes ─ Megu se lanza a abrazar las piernas de la enfermera.

─ Lamentablemente no tengo idea de cómo se hacen esos procedimientos, y no creo que existan argumentos legales suficientes que permitan quitarle la potestad a tu padre, empezando que él nunca te ha agredido física, económica o verbalmente, aparte que tampoco has sido objeto de explotación, si más bien él ha estado siempre al día con el pago de tu internado, y eso pesa mucho en un hipotético juicio. Pero veré qué se puede hacer al respecto. Mientras tanto sigue comiendo, Megu-chan.

La enfermera se retira luego de asegurarse que Megu estuviera de vuelta en la cama, y sólo después de eso sale Suigintou de debajo de la cama. Megu se notaba bastante angustiada, si Suigintou ni siquiera necesitaba verla para darse cuenta.

─ ¿Qué voy a hacer? Me van a sacar de mi habitación para tirarme con mi padre. Tantos años que llevo aquí internada y me van a despedir así. Yo crecí en esta habitación, esta es mi cama ¿Qué les he hecho para que me quieran echar?

─ ¿No estabas diciendo que no querías estar más aquí? ─ dice Suigintou alzando una ceja.

─ Eso era antes, pero ahora que sé que me iré con mi padre, de pronto este sitio adquiere un color distinto para mí... ─ Megu toca las paredes, como si nunca hubiera visto el color blanco de las mismas ─ Esto es urgente, Tenshi-san. La única alternativa que me queda es morirme ya mismo o fugarme, pero con esta noticia he quedado completamente bloqueada de ideas para suicidarme ¿Qué hacemos?

─ Pues yo ya no voy a estar buscándote formas para que mueras, así que haremos lo otro ─ propone Suigintou ─. Te vienes conmigo al campo N en cuanto te den los fulanos medicamentos, y allá te quedarás a vivir.

─ ¿De verdad? ¡Muchísimas gracias, Suigintou! ¡Realmente eres mi ángel! ─ Megu se lanza sobre Suigintou y la abraza.

─ ¡Suéltame, humana! ─ Suigintou intenta zafarse del abrazo sin ningún éxito ─ ¿No me estás escuchando? Suéltame o te mato.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ dice Megu con brillos en los ojos.

─ Mierda. Así no hay manera de que te rasguñe siquiera.

─ ¿Tú me quieres, Suigintou?

─ ¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan boba? ¡Claro que no! Como si lo merecieras...

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Megu pone ojos de cachorrito.

─ De acuerdo, sí ¿Acaso sabes de alguien más a quien haya aguantado tantas tonterías como te aguanto las tuyas? Ya déjate de bobadas y empieza a empacar, o de lo contrario no me responzabilizo si te llevan con tu familia.

─ Mi familia eres tú, y un poquito las enfermeras.

─ Eso me da igual. Simplemente apúrate.

─ Gracias.

La chica rápidamente va en busca de sus cosas para irse con Suigintou. Sabía que su mejor opción sería fugarse con alguna enfermera, pero como ya le habían dejado claro que eso se veía imposible, pues veía el momento idóneo para poner en marcha aquel plan B, aunque sea de forma provisional. Suigintou miraba en otra dirección, esperando a que su médium estuviera lista.

* * *

**Campo N**

Megu estaba sorprendida por el lugar en que se encontraba. El campo N de Suigintou era un desastre absoluto, con los edificios que daban la impresión de venir de una guerra, y aparte estaban todos las muñecas y los juguetes desmembrados, tapando cada grieta en las paredes y el suelo.

─ Con razón tu espada se perdió...

─ No digas nada, Megu ─ ordena Suigintou ─. Simplemente tratemos de arreglar este sitio para que tengas un lugar en el cual puedas dormir hoy.

─ Siempre quise saber qué se sentía hacer algo por mí misma, y con esta tarea titánica de limpiar todo, pues creo que estaré el resto de mi vida y de algunas futuras vidas sin extañar las labores de limpieza.

Suigintou gruñe molesta por la clara alusión al desastre que estaba hecho su campo N, pero nada se podía hacer ya. Estaba dispuesta a pasar por aquellas molestias si así podía ayudar a Megu, y lo demás no importaba tanto. Sólo esperaba que a Megu se le quitara eventualmente las ganas de morirse, y ella misma ya no sentía ese temor de antes de matarla por consumir su energía, si ahora lo que necesitaba era entrenarla para que pudiera aguantar. Sería un proceso largo y tedioso, pero sería divertido, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

**Fin**

* * *

De verdad hace tiempo que no escribía ningún fic simple de Rozen Maiden. Creí que me quedaría oxidado, pero veo que todavía conservo el toque. En fin, ya habiendo terminado, me despido de todos ustedes, y a ver cuándo me vuelvo a aparecer por aquí.

Hasta otra


End file.
